Desire
by Amber Reina
Summary: Hanya Miyuki yang tahu rahasia Chris.


**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : ChrisMiyu**

 **Warning : BL, OOC**

 **Desire**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Para anggota tim _baseball_ SMA Seido terlihat masih berlatih di bawah terik matahari. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah nampak kelelahan. Rasa lapar dan juga haus, ditambah musim panas yang sangat panas membuat energi mereka terasa cepat terkuras.

Begitupun yang terjadi dengan kelompok _battery_ yang masih berlatih. Furuya yang sudah lebih banyak berkeringat dibanding yang lain terlihat pucat. Di sebelahnya, Sawamura juga tidak jauh berbeda. _Pitcher_ yang lainnya seperti, Kawakami dan Tanba sudah sejak tadi beristirahat.

Miyuki dan Chris masih menemani Furuya dan Sawamura berlatih. Miyuki melirik Chris yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Wajah Chris sudah terlihat pucat. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Sawamura yang ternyata masih ingin melempar. Sepertinya ia harus menyudahi latihan ini.

Miyuki berdiri sambil melepas pelindung wajahnya. "Furuya! Latihannya cukup. Kau juga, Sawamura."

"Eeh? Aku masih belum puas melempar."

"Aku juga." tambah Furuya.

Che, kedua orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan jika sudah memegang bola. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Miyuki. Para _pitcher_ ini selalu saja egois. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, Miyuki memegang lengan Chris untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo, senpai." Miyuki menarik tangan Chris _._ Ia tetap tidak peduli dengan Sawamura ataupun Furuya yang protes.

Setelah semua peralatan pelindung tubuh dilepas, Miyuki membawa Chris ke tempat yang teduh dan jauh dari rekan-rekan yang lain. Chris lalu bersandar pada tembok. Wajahnya masih pucat dan terlihat lemas. Miyuki tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tunggu di sini." Miyuki hendak pergi meninggalkan Chris namun, Chris berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan miyuki.

Chris menarik Miyuki sampai jatuh terduduk. Miyuki terlihat tidak akan melawan. Saat itu juga, Chris mengambil kesempatan yaitu, membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Miyuki.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar." ucap Chris kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Miyuki menghela nafas kemudian menengadah, "Baiklah, lakukan semaumu."

Chris tertidur dengan nyeyak, sedangkan Miyuki memejamkan matanya.

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

Malamnya, Miyuki menemukan Chris sedang duduk di tempat yang agak gelap. Meskipun Chris duduk memunggunginya, namun Miyuki tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chris saat ini. Itu karena Miyuki sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Chris. Miyuki akhirnya menghampiri Chris lalu menghela napas setelah ia berdiri di sebelah Chris. Miyuki hanya mengela napas ketika melihat Chris sedang meminum sesuatu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau makan itu, senpai?" tanya Miyuki yang kemudian duduk di samping Chris.

Chris tidak menjawab. Ia sedang sibuk makan. Mungkin tidak terlihat sedang makan, atau lebih tepatnya minum. Chris sedang meminum cairan berwarna merah pekat. Tertulis huruf O besar pada kemasannya.

"Memangnya itu membuatmu kenyang?" tanya Miyuki sekali lagi.

Minuman Chris habis, kemudian ia mengelap bibirnya dengan sebelah punggung tangan. Kepalanya menghadap Miyuki. Sepertinya Chris tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki meskipun terlihat Miyuki yang menunggu jawaban.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Miyuki berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. "Tapi akan gawat kalau sampai yang lainnya mengetahui soal ini." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan Chris sendiri.

Chris meremas kemasan kosong di tangannya. Ia tahu soal itu, sangat tahu. Tanpa selalu diingatkan Miyuki pun, Chris tahu resikonya. Bahkan ketika tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Chris selalu berhati-hati menjaga rahasianya. Baiklah, rahasia yang kini sudah diketahui Miyuki juga. Rahasia mereka berdua. Kedua mata Chris memandang langit yang gelap dan sepi. Sampai kapan rahasia ini akan tersimpan?

 **~ Amber Reina ~**

Hari demi hari Miyuki melihat keadaan Chris semakin parah. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan sering kehilangan fokus ketika latihan dengan Sawamura. Sawamura pun nampaknya menyadari kondisi Chris yang tidak biasa. Miyuki jadi kesal. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Chris kemudian menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan.

Di ruang kesehatan, Chris duduk di tepi ranjang. Kebetulan tidak ada satupun orang saat itu. Miyuki dengan cepat mengunci pintu. Ia melihat Chris yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera atau rahasia akan terbongkar.

"Miyuki," panggil Chris. "Tolong bawakan makananku. Aku menaruhnya di-"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan itu, sepai." Potong Miyuki seraya berjalan mendekati Chris.

Dengan mantap Miyuki membawa satu tangan Chris ke lehernya. "Yang kau butuhkan adalah makanan segar.

Chris menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan melakukannya." ucapnya kepada Miyuki.

Keras kepala. Miyuki jadi tambah kesal. Ia menjauh dari Chris menuju lemari yang berada di sudut ruangan. Terlihat Miyuki sedang mencari sesuatu. Ketika sudah mendapat apa yang dicarinya, Miyuki kembali ke hadapan Chris. Ia membuka sebelah kerah bajunya sampai bahu putihnya terlihat. Kemudian dengan gunting kecil di tangan yang berlawanan, Ia menggores bahunya.

Chris terbelalak, "Miyuki, apa yang-"

"Minumlah," Miyuki sedikit menunduk agar Chris bisa melihat aliran darah pada bahu Miyuki.

Chris menelan ludah. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah ketika mencium aroma darah Miyuki yang ternyata manis. Chris berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menghisap darah Miyuki yang menggoda itu dengan menjauhi bahu Miyuki dari wajahnya.

Tapi Miyuki juga tak tinggal diam. Dengan penuh keyakinan Miyuki berkata kepada Chris, "Minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau."

Pertahanan Chris sudah di ujung tanduk. Dengan raut kesal Chris mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada bahu Miyuki. lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat sedikit darah yang mengalir.

Masih ada keraguan pada diri Chris. Dan Miyuki menyadari itu lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Chris yang membuatnya mengangguk yakin saat Chris mendongak untuk meminta kepastian.

Miyuki merinding sesaat ketika melihat Chris membuka bibirnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang siap menembus lapisan kulitnya. Entah rasanya akan seperti apa, Miyuki hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dingin. Ketika sepasang taring itu baru menempel di kulitnya. Perlahan rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi sakit. Miyuki menjatuhkan gunting yang sejak tadi masih di genggam. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Apalagi ketika darahnya tersedot. Dirinya hanya mampu mengerang tertahan sampai tenaganya perlahan berkurang. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan lepasnya taring Chris dari bahunya. Masih dirasakan olehnya lidah Chris yang membersihkan sisa darah dilehernya.

Chris membenarkan posisi duduknya agar dapat memeluk Miyuki yang sudah lemas. "Tidurlah," ucap Chris sambil mengelus kepala Miyuki.

Mata miyuki yang sejak tadi sudah terasa berat akhirnya dipejamkan. Ia sangat lelah, dan usapan halus di kepala membuatnya nyaman sampai ia tertidur.

Chris menatap Miyuki yang tertidur di pelukannya. Lalu ia teringat dengan ucapan Miyuki beberapa waktu lalu. Chris berharap Miyuki tidak menyesali kalimat yang sudah diucapkannya. Kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah janji dan membuat Chris bahagia saat mendengarnya. _"Aku siap menanggung resikonya. Demi kau."_ Bahkan kalimat itu sampai terus terngiang.

"Terimakasih, Miyuki." ucap Chris lalu mencium pucuk kepala Miyuki.

* * *

 **Omake**

Chris baru saja selesai menemani Sawamura latihan. Tubuhnya kali ini terasa lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Ini semua berkat Miyuki. Jika saja Miyuki tidak menolongnya saat itu, ia pasti sudah menjadi liar karena kelaparan. Chris berbelok menuju asrama lalu menemukan Miyuki sedang membeli minuman.

"Ah, Chris-senpai." rupanya Miyuki menyadari kehadirannya. Miyuki membuka kaleng minumannya lalu menenggaknya.

Chris menelan ludah ketika leher Miyuki terlihat jelas. Dengan cepat Chris ngambil pergelangan tangan Miyuki kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak _vending machine_.

"Miyuki, kau menggodaku ya?" tanya Chris dengan suara berat sambil mengusap bibir Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya mampu memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Chris mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya.

 **Owari**

 **A/N : Fic yang aku buat dalam rangka melepas stres sebelum UAS. /curhat. Dan fic ini berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas. Romance gagal. /nangis di pojokan/**

 **Ide cerita ini terlintas begitu saja saat aku baru bangun tidur. Bagian Chris ngisep darah Kazuya, aku agak berat waktu ngetiknya. Aku ga sanggup~ kokoro ini terlalu lemah. /tepar/**

 **Tapi aku suka hubungan terlarang diantara sesama Catcher ini. Semoga ada yang suka pair ini juga. ^_^**

 **Salam penuh tjintah, /ditimpuk/**

 **-Amber Reina-**


End file.
